


Young and Beautiful

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian
Summary: 被甩了和同事喝酒喝多了晃到隐蔽gay吧，吐槽这个社会就是看脸的社会，只要有一张足够漂亮的脸连性向和钱都可以不要，会扫除会养家完全不是优点，只有长得好看才会被人喜欢的利威尔被艾伦搭讪的故事。艾伦在旁边听了很久，觉得利威尔说的虽然是醉话但十分有道理。他扯开想趁着喝多了吃利威尔豆腐的同事，问利威尔：我好看吗？利威尔醉熏熏点头：好看。艾伦：要跟我走吗？利威尔点头。然后艾伦就把利威尔抗走这样那样发生了一夜情。清醒过来的利威尔：后悔，非常后悔。*涉及失禁、镜面、羞辱等（？），如有不适，请立即关闭。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 44





	Young and Beautiful

艾伦第一次看见他是在酒吧。  
溶金的酒液延伸上去是被忽明忽暗的灯光打碎了的雕塑。内敛的、沉静的，非希腊式的。黑头发，白皮肤，穿西服打领带，和现场大呼小叫的荷尔蒙格格不入。小巧玲珑。看不清虹膜。  
一个同事模样的人劝酒，金色的酒液被吸进同样小巧玲珑的嘴里，嘴唇草莓果冻一样软嘟嘟的、红通通的。玻璃杯像刷过一层金粉，在变幻的光下闪闪发亮。  
没关系，低度酒，不会喝醉。同事真假参半地说。艾伦记得那种酒，名字好听，口感微甜，三四种低度酒混在一起，后劲也足。一般是游手好闲的男人用来钓雏儿，这年头真的雏也被警告过。他换到黑头发的男人身旁，听见男人嘟嘟囔囔低声说着什么。  
顾家、内敛、十项全能，会打扫卫生也抵不上一张脸。  
那个人真有那么好看？同事心不在焉地递话，酒添得很勤。  
黑头发的男人想了想，点点头，好看。头晃狠了，胃液上涌，他推开艾伦横亘的胳膊找垃圾桶。灰蓝色虹膜。对不起。模模糊糊地三个字，嗓音低哑性感，像个毛线团拐着弯吸引好事的猫。艾伦给他指洗手间，黑漆漆的走廊尽头。他拒绝同事的陪同，走路略有些趔趄，在一众摇头晃脑的年轻人里往洗手间走。  
同事冷淡地向艾伦点头示意，他坐在高脚凳上，护食式地占了两个人的位置，倒满两杯酒。身高超过一米八的男性即使是坐着也很难完全掩盖攻击性，何况绿眼睛的男人长了那样招摇的一张脸。大大剌剌咧到胸口的白T和破洞黑色牛仔裤，头发用丝巾系着，眉眼活像个浪子。必须速战速决。同事用光秃秃的指尖敲吧台面上的玻璃，留下油腻的指痕。应该只是巧合，不会和利威尔有关，利威尔从不来这种地方。  
艾伦不去看他，完全置身事外的样子，自顾自地和酒保聊天，看见某个常客被陌生男人带走，两个人心照不宣地笑笑。  
黑头发的男人回来。脚步轻捷许多，西服仍旧一丝不苟地扣着。  
好看，和我不一样，如果我是女人也很难不动心。他们接上那个话题，继续喝酒。后脑上一截发茬和一段白皙的脖颈对着他。完全是被女朋友甩掉的可怜社畜的抱怨。  
艾伦想起来，他们或许不是头一次见面。  
他十几岁的时候，顶多十五岁，浑身是血，坐在巷子口。  
他趁午休帮同学出来买东西，碰上积怨已久的混混。他拿出手机来想帮自己叫个救护车，发现手机屏早在混战里碎了，互相渲染的彩色斑点，裂纹割手。他有点晕，有点累，摇摇晃晃地往医院走。或许撑不到医院，他模模糊糊地想，但是也挺好。十五岁的时候尚不知道畏惧死亡，对流血和刀枪有天然的向往。一个男人掺住他，没有成年人式的惊恐，只是不断地重复要他活着。他倒下去的时候，头一个想法是，这个男人怎么那么矮，剩下一个想法是他可真好闻。  
他被包扎得像个木乃伊，麻药劲儿还没过，男人俯下身来说话，落到耳朵里嗡嗡地痒。眼睛和宝石一个样。  
利威尔，你喝多了。艾伦听见同事叫出一个名字。利威尔。黑头发的男人站起来，摇摇晃晃地要倒，被同事勾住胳膊，然后搂住腰。我送你回去。  
两个人拉拉扯扯的模样在这个酒吧里并不稀奇，仔细观察就会发现这个酒吧里几乎都是同性在拉拉扯扯。利威尔先生是心甘情愿地上当吗？过后又反悔？他握着酒杯躲在两个人的阴影里乘凉。  
利威尔和醉酒的人死活要抓住浮木避免溺死不同，他只是想挣开同事的怀抱，他对气味太敏感，对整洁太苛刻。肥腻恶心在同事身上扎根发酵。  
我想吐。他喝多了，但他冷静得很，话也是真情实感。  
我和他们不一样，我特别喜欢你这样的。同事喋喋不休，像碗柜里倒塌的杯碟，发出让人不愉的声响。肋骨，然后是细腰，筋骨像冰雪，美丽多骇然。  
同事忽然踉跄，腿脚碰上坚硬的吧台底座，淤青在他没有意识到的时候就渗入皮囊，原本在自己怀里的男人不见了。陌生的高个子男人搂着本属于他的猎物，翠玉在光下染上金色的锐利。他们旁若无人地对话。艾伦暧昧轻佻地笑，他才十九岁，但他的面部肌肉对这种运动熟能生巧。  
我是不是很好看？  
嗯。利威尔眯起眼睛，感光细胞捕捉到美的精髓，像女朋友的新欢，更上一层楼的漂亮英俊。  
和我走，好不好？  
好。好是半推半就，好是权宜之计。至少漂亮男人不会随便乱摸他，只架着他的胳膊，多疏离礼貌似的。  
艾伦轻佻的笑收敛了，高脚杯在吧台大理石纹路上开裂，他用尖刺挑开同事的手。那只手刚才在利威尔的衬衫下游走。红像烂熟的樱桃，血不需要用力就在尖锐的晶体顶端盛开。  
叫救护车。眩晕感，利威尔看见血嘟嘟囔囔，迈出去一步，整个人瘫软下来。没人听清他在说什么，小范围的尖叫掩盖了他的声音。艾伦听到了，他低下头，亲吻醉酒人的脸颊，他把利威尔拢在怀里，像拢着一只宝贵的、漂亮的乳羊。  
好，叫救护车。就像几年前你帮我叫的那样。  
他把昏昏沉沉的利威尔放在副驾，座位像能吸入一池水的海绵一样包裹住他。利威尔被冷风吹得清醒了一下，辨认不出高档车饰和真皮座椅，他报出一个地址，唇齿清晰。  
艾伦凑上去亲吻他，把街道和门牌号吃进胃里。我是来报恩的，你把我当成司机吗？他把利威尔的脸当成恶作剧的画板，手指是简洁有力的画笔。脸颊凹下去，没多少胶原蛋白，眉头蹙成一团墨色。  
不要去酒店，脏。  
艾伦给他系好安全带，反回身开车。听到这句话诧异地看向副驾，男人依旧闭着眼，嘴唇上面有个可爱的凹陷。  
好。  
艾伦亲亲自己的手指，按在男人下唇上。利威尔感到不舒服，他顺着力道张嘴，一截指尖没进去。  
这还差不多。艾伦满意了，他转过头，一只手放在方向盘上，另一只汁液淋漓。他踩下油门。  
午夜街道空旷，路面被裁弯取直。十五分钟开了平常四十分钟的路。  
他把利威尔抱下来，醉酒的人通常很重，但利威尔像一截月光，轻得快要飘走。领带垂下来落在艾伦裸露的手臂上，如同一个亲吻。  
利威尔没有醒，他只是觉得颠簸，好像坐着轮椅上台阶，他皱起眉，不记得回家的路上有那么多弯弯绕绕。他想睁开眼，但酒精阻截了这个信号。他只是感觉温暖，春天的风被厚厚的墙壁阻隔了，野草蔓生，蔷薇开放。  
艾伦没有开灯，把安静的利威尔放在大床中央。他新换的床单被套和地板，他之前疑惑过自己突然翻修住处，举动神经质且没有道理，现在突然醒悟。都是为了他。  
利威尔穿着皮鞋躺在他定制的床单上，连刺绣都是一项昂贵的艺术。于是醉酒的利威尔也成了艺术，感应灯很暗，利威尔很亮，像是天然的透明水晶，集大成的骨瓷瓶，只能拿来装风饮水，搁不下吃不进艾伦的庞然大物。  
艾伦的阴茎顶着裤子，他站在床边对着赤身裸体的利威尔肖想。最后回到现实，想起卫生间里放着的一套灌肠器具。还没开封用过，一切都崭新得恰到好处。他捧住床单里陷落的一段月光，让利威尔在自己的手臂、胸口上流淌。利威尔赤裸的胸腹贴在流理台上，胯骨下干燥温暖，像被鞣制好的乳羊皮。艾伦把一截软管塞进利威尔的身体，听见月光发出轻哼。  
月光落入空井，瓷瓶装满清水。  
利威尔被排泄的欲望弄得睁开眼睛，像夜里受惊的小兽，只等一点风吹草动就会叫醒大脑起身逃跑。他发现自己赤身裸体地坐在马桶上，面前有一个高个子男人——也许是男人，鼻梁高挺，眼窝深陷，绿色瞳孔在冷光灯下幽幽地像狼。很漂亮，比英俊更高一层，或许见过，生不出警惕的毒素。那个人见利威尔清醒，俯下身来同利威尔接吻，遮住一大片光，含住利威尔的下唇。  
一根软管插进他的身体，像生命通道一样源源不断地输送温暖液体，这使他的小腹如同女人怀孕初显一致鼓起。  
那个人把他困在马桶上，用温热手掌按压查看他怀孕的真相。他的肚子是空的，生理盐水虚构了一个子宫，暂时没有生命进驻。太空了，他竟然能容纳那么多的液体。他的小腿贴着冰冷烤瓷，空气温暖干燥，是个低端陷阱。  
你会喜欢的。  
那些吻弄得他舒服，他被低级的圈套构陷。他必须忍耐鼓胀小腹的不适。下流，艾伦的构陷是下流的构陷，艾伦的手法是下流的手法。可是他觉得喜欢，那个人也叫他喜欢，四肢百骸浸泡在太阳晒暖的水里，他从小就知道得到喜欢的东西必然要付出代价。  
他被叫醒。红色输液软管垂在一旁，末端挂着晶莹的水珠。他的身体里充满了太多液体，如同云里过于丰沛的水汽，遇见寒冷必然凝结。从眼睛里涌出来一部分，这让他好受得多。  
好了，可以了。他获得允许。  
一股洪流从他的身体里奔涌而出，像是等待离家出走多年的动脉血，落入虹吸湖里渗透江河。那个人贴着他的鼻尖赞叹，连身体也那么干净。  
利威尔被他的吻弄得昏昏沉沉，他从没试过那么舒服的吻。  
他顺从地重新变回床单上的艺术品。他的腿被人架起来，如同离经叛道的白玉拱门。制造者满意于它的纤细柔滑，骨骼晶莹皮肉坚韧，艾伦在拱门末端靠近丛林处留下一两个鲜红印章。他把密林里低垂的树干扶起，用舌和唇作复活的仙术。树干凝结露珠，但依旧沉睡，他想起森林的主人耽于酒色。  
艾伦笑起来，他放下利威尔的阴茎，向着他的胸口和嘴唇进发。  
没关系，会让你舒服的。他劝慰利威尔，诱骗他放入作恶的舌头。艾伦在口腔里尝到了多种混合酒液的味道，然后是舌头，被酒液浸泡得麻痹的牡蛎肉，仍旧新鲜甜美。该让他给自己口交，柔软无辜的口腔被怒气冲冲的枪膛顶开，舌头、两腮全不作数，咽喉痛苦地吞咽，用类似女人下体的声带招待他的性器。利威尔还不清醒，或者已经沉入更深的睡眠，酒精充当新的脑脊液，他组织不出求饶的词句，只有本能的眼泪和呜咽。  
艾伦想起利威尔性感的声音。不要死，要活着。  
利威尔被他咬得睁开眼睛，灰蓝色里泛起被蒸泡出的水汽，颧骨上贴着热乎乎的两片嘴唇。艾伦也是怪人，他非要从利威尔嘴里听到同意、肯定甚至赞美，这样他才不像是趁人之危。他是要报恩的，他得意洋洋地提醒自己，舌尖卷起又落下。利威尔分手了，被甩了。那很好，他正需要一场淋漓尽致的完美性爱来帮助他脱离苦海。  
带你去那个酒吧的同事不是好人。  
利威尔被手指插出一声呜咽作为回答。  
我也不是好人。艾伦自我供述，他期待利威尔的反应，同意或者不。  
真漂亮。利威尔喃喃自语，梦境里不需要那么多顾忌，诚实得如同婴孩，天生就知道索取母乳。纤细的手指像火柴上的磷粉，在艾伦的眼眶上擦出火花。  
艾伦把润滑液瓶口塞进他的身体那样挤，液体多到溢出来。利威尔蜷起双腿，遮住下体，脚跟贴着淋漓的洞口。肌肉舒展蜷缩像蝴蝶翅膀上的筋脉。艾伦是医学生，上过解剖课，自己动过几次手。他想象用福尔马林浸泡这一具躯体，应该依旧漂亮，解剖刀划下去，苍白的皮肤下是匀称的肌肉和分明的血管，再掀开，则是美丽的骨骼和内脏。他会在解剖时勃起。艾伦抚摸利威尔的嘴唇，他并不想解剖，只是满满情欲，他觉得自己会操坏他，那么窄小紧实的屁股和入口。他不知道除了操坏他还能怎么办，他想解剖他，解剖刀割开身体就像他干他的下面，是一样的。他警告自己，不应当对一个炮友有那么多欲望。  
艾伦捅进张合的穴口，处女般紧致的地方流着水容纳他。利威尔被插出一声闷哼，在被子里，像呜咽，却又没有泪水涟涟的下文。艾伦握住他的腰，那么细，双手就能严丝合缝地掐住。他缓慢地进出寻找快乐的孤岛，他对那个地方很有心得，孤岛是硬的，碰上去人却软了。他的阴茎在不深的地方剐蹭过利威尔的敏感点，利威尔忽然颤抖起来，痉挛着吸他的性器。艾伦笑起来，一下了解利威尔那么多。洁癖，敏感点。再了解下去都可以结婚了。艾伦让他跪着，把自己的阴茎塞进去，缓慢地干他，把他当成需要细细锤炼的金箔，当成需要细致搅碎的尸体。他得握紧了，掐住了，无论大腿还是腰，免得他滑下去。利威尔不会反驳他，诚实顺从得像流水线上生产出来的娃娃，他想怎么干就怎么干，再也不会出现他让利威尔等一等，利威尔却悄无声息地消失了的事情。有时候利威尔吸得紧了，艾伦就在他高翘的臀部甩一巴掌，肌肤像过敏似的，立刻红肿一片，肠道的攫取缓慢下来，他又能抱着利威尔热汗淋漓地做下去。  
是春天，艾伦相信，是春天让他那么想在利威尔的这具身体里发芽。  
利威尔睁开眼睛的时候，发觉自己正贴着瓷砖，头昏脑涨，分不清楚上下。他以为自己是喝多了，跌倒了。他挣扎起来，屁股上挨了一巴掌。  
一个人咬牙切齿地贴着他喘息。别动。  
他意识到自己正被人顶得贴在墙上，有个庞然大物在他的身体里进出，他没有感到震惊、愤怒、恶心，脑子里空空的，半边儿身体酥酥麻麻的，他快乐得不得了。他站在天堂上看流动的白云，看见水里赤裸的倒影，像头一次知道快乐是什么的孩童，他想了很久才意识到自己为什么醒来。  
他呜咽着，手从胸膛滑下去，经过略微凸起的、发硬的小腹。他的手被一把抓住，放在胸口上剐蹭，促狭低沉的声音问他，你想干什么？  
他感到羞耻起来，后面的人咬着他的脖子顶撞，一小股热液浇下去，流到腿上。他身后的那个人显然意识到了那是什么，贴着他的耳朵暧昧地笑起来。  
那么爽吗？利威尔先生。  
先生是敬称，陌生人之间的一把戒尺。利威尔羞恼地夹紧了小腹到大腿间的肌肉，被缓慢地顶着受刑，是拷问，他意识到，词句断断续续。我要去洗手间，我想去洗手间。  
你想洗手吗？我帮你洗。那个人明知故问。  
不，不是。他仰起脖子吐出一口热气，几乎尖叫起来，一根棒槌似的东西捶打他的前列腺，然后狠狠地捅进去，像是捅坏了他的膀胱，排泄欲望前所未有地强烈起来。他跪下来，意识到他还在床上，膝盖底下是柔软湿润的丝织品和床垫。别顶了别顶了，我想……我想……  
想尿是不是？那个陌生的嗓音善解人意地了解现状，帮他说出难以启齿的词语。他被换了个姿势，背靠在那个人的怀里，双腿前张着，这个姿势可以牵扯到久远的，婴儿时期的故事。  
尿吧。  
不行，不能在这儿。他固执地扭动，一动屁股里楔进去的骇人铁棍就烫得吓人，顶在他的五脏六腑上，他更想尿出来，仿佛又有液体从他的阴茎口排出来。他带着哭腔，屁股上又挨了一巴掌。  
艾伦受不了他不断缩紧的肠道，利威尔的小穴原本就严丝合缝地卡着他的老二，像制作性爱玩具，比量性器拓下的模具。太紧了，他也想射出来。他掐着利威尔的阴茎根部，单手从腰上绕过去托着利威尔的大腿，这就要求利威尔转过头来抱着他。他霍然起身，利威尔被下了一跳，紧紧抓住他的头发。他疼得皱眉，起了坏心。  
你亲亲我，我就带你去。  
恶魔在暧昧的光下显现雏形。利威尔伸长了脖子，颤抖着用尽全力亲吻恶魔的嘴唇。  
好了，尿吧。利威尔被搂抱着，插入着，在房间里穿梭。他的双腿被折向两边，脚趾像异形珍珠，贴着湿润的人体，鼓胀的阴茎从他身体里抽离，在他的脊背上产下黏腻透明的卵。  
利威尔泪眼朦胧，他急切地想要排泄，被人看着也没关系，但他的膀胱此刻不听使唤地蜷缩起来。  
怎么。他被翻了个身，湿润的臀部和阴囊贴着一个人紧绷的大腿肌肉。已经尿湿了我的床单，到了卫生间却尿不出来，还是想尿在我腿上？是狗吗？给自己的东西留记号？  
那我帮帮你。利威尔没有反驳，嘴唇咬得发白，眼泪悄无声息地落，艾伦善心大发。他让利威尔跪在马桶边缘，把利威尔的阴茎对准马桶，上半身俯下去，以下流放荡的姿势露出泥泞的入口，他扶着老二沿着湿滑的甬道捅进去。深深地，狠狠地。如果这个时候勃起，会尿自己一身。很快一股水被他操出来。他力气很足，精力旺盛，非要帮利威尔全排出来不可。  
雨稀稀落落地落进水塘里。  
这不是尿出来了吗？我还以为被我操坏了呢。  
他用纸巾清理利威尔的下体，用指节确认他的小腹不再发硬。他把失魂落魄的利威尔抱起来，发现利威尔的胳膊上残留着鲜红的牙印儿，因为羞耻咬出来的，像恶魔之眼，像他下面翻红的肉洞。  
他让利威尔坐在他的手臂上，手臂放在流理台上，对着镜子观察他的表情。  
利威尔眼睛闭着，睫毛洇成一簇一簇。他哭累了，屁股沿着手臂肌肉的走势往旁边滑，会阴和小穴里残留的润滑剂在艾伦的手臂上留下一片水渍。他被人吻醒，是急切的、投入的、满是攫取欲望的吻。  
我就在这儿操你好不好？  
艾伦掐着利威尔的下巴，让他睁开眼睛对着镜子。利威尔的鼻尖蹭着镜面，他和镜子里那个眼睛通红、身体也通红的自己接吻。镜子侧面贴着条状的LED灯，太亮了，他认不出镜子里的自己，感觉像在吻冰。他天真地观察镜子里被大开大阖用力操干的男人，并在他和自己之间找到共同点。他的背后似乎也贴着一个长发散乱、肌肉鼓胀的高个子男人，他的腰被掐着，腿被打开，臀部像粉红色的小丘。布满狰狞怒张筋脉的庞然大物捅进去，他同步发出一声媚态的呻吟，舒服得要几乎要胡言乱语。他的手抚摸过冰冷的镜面，又伸到身后去确认，他疑惑不解——他怎么可能和男人、被男人干出那样的声音和姿态？  
他摸到镜中的庞然大物，还诚实地帮助他侵犯自己。  
艾伦被他的手差点摸出高潮，利威尔打乱了他的节奏，他喘息起来，他把利威尔的手攥着，压在黑色大理石边缘。一只手掐着利威尔的腰狠狠地撞。利威尔若像只软绵绵的猫一样下滑，他就让利威尔滑到自己的阴茎上。利威尔如果逃跑，他就掐着伤痕累累的皮肉干进去。  
不要了，不要了。利威尔挣扎起来，脚趾够不到地板，踩在艾伦的脚背上，短短的趾甲在皮肤上留下白痕。肠道猛烈地收缩，狼吞虎咽似的对艾伦的性器。  
不要什么？不要我的东西吗？不能不要。  
艾伦强迫利威尔翻出肚皮和自己接吻，他从利威尔的嘴里尝到甜味，愣住，喝酒的人嘴里通常只会发苦发臭。利威尔的肠道、肌肉用尽全力一吸，他射在利威尔的身体里。  
利威尔梦见蟒蛇在他身上作巢，在他体内产卵，梦见蟒蛇吃掉了他。  
不哭了，不哭了。有人哄着他，给他喂下腥甜的牛奶和茶。

————————————————一点用不上的乱脑后续。  
利威尔醒过来的时候，感觉自己仍在梦里。蟒蛇的消化液正在腐蚀他的全身，所以他才那么疼。  
他睁开眼，却没有看见梦里瞳孔深绿的巨蟒。刺眼的日光从落地窗里一路奔跑到床的中间，他赤身裸体地被一个长头发的男性搂住。  
“你醒了。”一只大手伸过来遮住阳光，给他揉太阳穴，“头疼吗？喝那么多酒。”  
艾伦自然而然地亲吻利威尔，结果被一巴掌打回原形。  
“真无情，昨天明明那么爽的。昨天晚上的事你还记得吧？”  
利威尔脸色苍白。  
“我和很多人做过，但爽成你这个样子的还是头一次见。”  
利威尔脸色更差了，“你把衣服还我，我就当什么都没发生过。”  
“你还会再来吗？”  
“不会了。”  
“那你得赔我钱，不来也得来。你走了我要买新的地毯和床单。”  
“多少钱？我赔你。”  
“如果是昨天晚上那种程度，你陪我睡几次就可以还清了。如果是你现在这样——我不会和你上床的，太无趣了。”  
利威尔最终在卫生间找到了半干的衣服，匆匆忙忙走了。第二次见面是他给艾伦送卡，赔偿艾伦价值不菲的床单和地毯。艾伦用卡里的钱买他陪他坐一会儿，就是字面意义上的坐一会儿。利威尔要拒绝，艾伦笑着反问，你很有钱吗？他跟利威尔说别害怕，他只是个学生。利威尔回嘴说，那还真看不出来。他和利威尔讲了他的家庭，他的前男友和前女友们，讲他们的教授老师和同学。讲着讲着睡着了。利威尔留下来给他做了饭。  
后面就是这样那样纠缠不休最后在一起的故事了。


End file.
